


10 Things: Christmas Edtion

by neveryourboy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveryourboy/pseuds/neveryourboy
Summary: 10 Buddie-related things happening during Christmas-time.





	10 Things: Christmas Edtion

1) Candy Cane  
  
He curses the bastard that invented candy canes as he stares across the hall and watches Buck take the entire thing into his mouth at once.  
  
2)  Snow  
  
"Hey, do you think it's weird that Buck and Eddie are making snow angels and wrestling?" Bobby asks as he watches the boys with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
3) Naughty  
  
"Eddie, is that a lump of coal in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
4) Star  
  
Buck takes a minute to laugh at Eddie's attempts to reach the top before piggybacking him to put the finishing touch on the tree.  
  
5) Mistletoe  
  
He barely has time to curse his inattention and think about whether the time is right before Eddie plants one on him in front of everyone at the fire station.  
  
6) Hat  
  
Eddie can't think of a better way to end the Christmas Eve shift than to arrive home to Buck wearing nothing but a Santa hat.   
  
7) Wish  
  
The only thing he wants from Santa is for Eddie to still be sleeping next to him come this time next year.  
  
8) Gingerbread  
  
"They've officially gone over to the dark side. Shiny happy people." Chimney mutters to Hen as they watch Buck smirk and playfully eat the cookie Eddie feeds him.  
  
9) Present  
  
Eddie pleasantly wakes up on Christmas morning to a gift from Buck in the form of a warm wet feeling in the right place.  
  
10) Christmas

As he looks around the room full of his friends and feels Buck leaning against him, Eddie, for the first time in his life, understands why people love Christmas so much.


End file.
